Many services provide live editing of video feeds from multiple camera angles. For example, some services may edit a live broadcast shown to viewers by changing the broadcast from one camera perspective to another camera perspective. In many situations this is accomplished, by swapping between video feeds from the multiple cameras filming at some event or mixing the video feeds together. Traditionally, the services may use specialized and expensive video editing equipment that is in communication with the multiple cameras positioned in different locations at the event.